


Echo

by Spicyredcloud



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Catra (She-Ra), One Shot, Pining, Sad Ending, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicyredcloud/pseuds/Spicyredcloud
Summary: The thing about Adora is that Catra hates everything about her. She hates girls like her, they annoy her to no end. Adora is everything that she despises, yet she can’t get enough of her.Adora is like her tyrant. She’s a tyrant that’s stuck inside her brain. No matter how much she begs her to leave, she won’t.Short fic about Catra crushing on Adora like crazy :)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Echo

Adora Grayskull, one of the most popular girls in the entire school. Scrap that, the most popular girl in the entire school. 

She’s perfect in every single way you could imagine. She has a beautiful smile, she has perfect blonde hair that never seems to get greasy, her eyes are the most beautiful kind of blue. Everything about her is perfect. 

She has a lot of followers on Instagram, more than you would think. She has 10k in total, which is a lot for a high schooler. Catra only has 45. 

Most of the people following her are creepy guys. They are the same people who comment on her pictures telling her how hot she is.

She never responds to them, thankfully. Catra didn’t know if those guy know how old Adora is. Adora is 17, while some of those guys are in their late 50’s. 

This is the reason Catra’s account is on private. 

She keeps scrolling though, all of her pictures were the same. Some were and her friends, Sparkles and Arrow. Others were her sitting somewhere, looking away from the camera. Basically, the Instagram page of every single teenage girl.

That is basically Adora’s entire page. If there’s anything else, Catra hasn’t seen it. That says a lot, because at this point she has probably gone through Adora’s entire page. The girl has like 500+ pictures on there. 

Catra might be stalking an innocent, naïve blonde who acts like she has no idea how hot she is. Catra knows better than that though, she knows that Adora is aware about how hot she is.

Of course she is, she has a mirror, it would be impossible not to know. Adora might care about some other people, Glitter and Crop Top for example. But Adora only sees herself. 

God, she really has to stop scrolling through her Instagram page. This is lowkey getting weird. Maybe she should start doing some homework, she has a couple of tests coming up. 

She doesn’t do homework. 

She keeps scrolling.

The thing about Adora is that Catra hates everything about her. She hates girls like her, they annoy her to no end. Adora is everything that she despises, yet she can’t get enough of her.

Adora is like her tyrant. She’s a tyrant that’s stuck inside her brain. No matter how much she begs her to leave, she won’t. 

Then, her worst nightmare happens. 

She likes one of Adora’s pictures. It’s one of more than a year ago.

FUCK.

☉_☉

School is more horrible than most of the time. Adora is in her classroom and she doesn’t know if Adora knows that Catra was stalking her. If Adora does know, she’s most certainly not showing it. 

But come on, Catra basically just told her that she’s either madly in love with Adora or planning to murder her.

It’s neither of those, of course. 

Well, she knows it’s one of them. It’s the first one, obviously. But she doesn’t want to admit that, not even to herself. 

How has Adora not even given her a look once? Not even after this?

Just as always, Adora Grayskull only has eyes for herself. 

During class, Adora is a perfect student just as always. Every teacher loves Adora, she always get’s the best grades in all of her classes.

Catra is always a close second, but no one even acknowledges her.

Truly, Adora Grayskull is everything she despises. 

She’s also the opposite of what Adora is, thankfully. Catra doesn’t suck up to the teachers like Adora does.

Catra is also the invisible girl in class. Only a few people know her name, which already surprises her. She doesn’t have any friends that go here. She only has Scorpia, but she doesn’t go to high school anymore. 

Adora has so many friends that she calls two of them her ‘best friend’. Everyone who isn’t her friend desperately wants to be. Everyone loves her, everyone knows her name. 

Catra doesn’t do anything in class, she never pays attention and she never does the homework. Adora does everything to perfection. 

She wants to hate Adora, she truly does.

Now she’s stuck here, hating the fact that she loves Adora. 

She now realizes that Adora will truly never notice Catra. Not even when she likes a picture from so long ago, not even then. Adora Grayskull truly sees herself. 

She barely notices when class ends, she should probably focus more.

Next class is something else though. The history teacher is a big mythology fan and talks about a new myth every single week. 

It was one of the only things Catra actually enjoyed in class. It was pretty interesting and it was clear that the teacher really enjoyed talking about mythology. 

“This week I want to talk about Narcissus and Echo. Just as always, I will first be talking to you guys about the myth and after that I’ll explain what we need to do for class.” The teacher said, he was as happy as always. The class only nodded a bit. 

“Does anyone know who Narcissus is?” He asked, no one replied of course. He sighed, he clearly expected it even though he seemed a little bit disappointed every time the class didn’t answer. 

“Narcissus was a very well-known person in Greek Mythology. He fell in love with a reflection of himself and spend his entire life staring at himself until he died.” He explained. 

Catra had to keep herself from chuckling, that reminded her of someone. 

“A lot of people know Narcissus, he is very well known. However, most people forget the other character in the myth, Echo. Echo was madly in love with Narcissus but he only had eyes for himself. Echo could only repeat what he said, their love was doomed from the start. Echo could only love Narcissus from afar.” The teacher explained.

After that, class continued about history and maybe some other stuff. Honestly, Catra stopped paying attention. 

She could only think about one thing. 

Adora is Narcissus and she is stuck being echo.

\\( -_- )/

After school, Catra went to meet up with Scorpia. She hadn’t seen Scorpia in a while so they were going to meet up to get some coffee. 

It might be a bit cliché, but oh well. 

The second she walks into the shop she spots Scorpia, it’s hard not to. She’s big, and is waving like crazy at her. She has a huge presence in the room, in a good way of course.

Truly, Catra loves and appreciates Scorpia. She would never admit that to anyone though.

She smiles back at Scorpia and goes to sit across her. To her surprise, Scorpia already got her some coffee.

“Thanks Scorp. You’re the best.” Catra says as she took a sip of the coffee. 

“Always Wildcat! How have you been?” Scorpia smiled. She was as cheery as always. 

They are talking about how they’ve been lately when the most annoying person she could imagine walks through the door. 

Her tyrant, her Narcissus. Adora Grayskull. 

She comes walking in alone, weirdly enough. It doesn’t seem like her, most of the time she is with Sparkle Bomb and Boy. 

Scorpia must’ve noticed that Catra’s attention seemed to have been taking by something else. She peeks behind her and- 

Oh no. 

The horror. 

Scorpia starts waving at Adora. 

Catra’s heart stops. She wants to disappear. Could this have gone any worse?

Adora smiles and comes walking towards them. 

This just got worse. 

“Hey Scorpia! God it’s been such a long time! How are you?” Adora asks. Catra doesn’t know if she wants to laugh or cry. Even when Adora was so close to her, she still doesn’t notice her. 

Adora clearly didn’t care about her one little bit. She probably doesn’t even know her name. Heck, does she even know that Catra is in her class?

Probably not.

She expected it, but it still hurt to see how little she mattered to Adora. Catra spend so much time thinking about Adora and she doesn’t even bother to learn her name. 

Adora Grayskull is truly Narcissus, she only sees herself.

Scorpia and Adora were talking for a bit while she spaced out. After a few minutes though, Adora says something that Catra did not expect at all.

“Hi Catra, nice to see you again.” Adora says and Catra almost falls out of her chair. 

“You know my name? Since when?”

“Since you’re in my class weirdo, you get really good grades right?”

“Yeah I guess I do, you get better ones though.” Catra says, still dumbfounded. 

“That doesn’t matter! I’m actually in this study group and we’ve been wanting you in it for a while now. It might sound boring but it can be fun! Why didn’t you reply to the email we send you?” Adora asks. If Catra was completely honest, she didn’t really read that email and she has no idea Adora was in that group. If she knew that, she would’ve said yes in a heartbeat. 

“I refuse to be in any group who willingly wants to have me in it.” Catra says. 

Adora grins. It’s a dorky grin that is only cute when she does it. Catra’s heart starts to beat even faster than it already was.

It might beat right out of her chest at this point. 

“Too bad, we would’ve had a little welcome party for you. It would’ve been fun.” Adora says.

“Woah, a welcome party? I don’t know, seems like a lot of socializing. Would there have been weed?” Catra asks. 

“No but I would be able to take some with me for you” Adora says.

“And you never thought to inform me?” Catra says with a hand on her heart pretending to be hurt. Adora grins. 

“You never respond to emails.” Adora grins. 

Fucking bastard. 

Catra’s mouth falls open a little and she couldn’t hide the smile that appeared on her face. They were just looking and smiling at each other for bit. 

“Oh god, I really have to get going. Was fun though! Hope to see you again sometime Scorpia! See you at school Catra!” Adora says and quickly hurries away. 

Catra can’t get over what just happened. She just talked to Adora and she was actually really nice. Maybe she wasn’t a Narcissus, but she was definitely still a tyrant.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Next day in class, Catra thought that Adora might notice her. After all, they did talk yesterday. 

However, when she tries to make eye contact with Adora to give her a small smile, nothing. Adora doesn’t notice her, she’s fully back to being Narcissus again. 

Catra doesn't know why she thought that things would've been different. Sometimes even Catra was a little stupid.

Maybe this is what Adora just does. She talks to you as if you’re her best friend, as if she thinks about you just as much as you think about her.

All she does is to seem nice, to seem like this lovely person that she’s clearly trying to be. Catra might not have noticed it yesterday, but she does now. 

The real Adora isn’t the person she met yesterday, that’s who Adora pretends to be. She pretends to be this really nice person that everyone would love. In reality, she’s Narcissus. 

She can only see herself, she’s in love with herself and she wants everyone else to be in love with her too. 

Well, it worked. At least for Catra. Catra is so in love with Adora, maybe as much as Adora is with herself. 

Catra is Echo and Adora is Narcissus. She just wishes it was different. It only holds pain for her, she’s doomed to look at Adora from afar.

Everyone around her will only see Adora and never Catra, she’s invisible. 

In the end, no one remembers Echo. They only remember Narcissus.


End file.
